Fuego y Hielo
by Rosario L
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts... nuestro hogar, el hogar de miles de vidas, de miles de historias. Fuego y Hielo, una batalla en un nuevo comienzo... Una historia, pero no solo de un par de jóvenes que conocerán entre viejas paredes lo que es el amor, el miedo y el odio, sino es la historia de toda una generación.
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**FUEGO Y HIELO**  
Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego,  
otros dicen que en hielo.  
Por lo que yo he probado del deseo  
estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego.  
Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera  
creo que conozco lo bastante el odio  
para decir que, en cuanto a destrucción,  
también el hielo es grande  
y suficiente.

Robert Frost

**_Hogwarts... nuestro hogar, el hogar de miles de vidas, de miles de historias._**

**Sinopsis:**

_"-Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen Rosie._

_-No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. "_

_Hay días y días, algunos son los que marca tu vida, quizás el día en que Rose tomo el tren a su primer año en Hogwarts no fue exactamente el día, pero fue un paso a él. _

_No fue la primera vez que lo vio, cuando todo cambio. Pero eso sí, nadie esperaba que la historia de aquella jovencita, se fundiera con la de él. _

_Fuego y Hielo, una batalla en un nuevo comienzo... Una historia, pero no solo de un par de jóvenes que conocerán entre viejas paredes lo que es el amor, el miedo y el odio, sino es la historia de toda una generación._


	2. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Había imaginado que muchas cosas pasarían en Hogwarts, desde pequeña conocía este mundo, día a día veía toda esta magia y realmente soñaba ser la mejor, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza a los once años, y aunque no fue hace tanto a pasado demasiado en estos años, y nada era de acuerdo a lo planeado y de cierta manera lo que más me molesto en todas las cosas que pasaban era eso, que no las esperaba, era como si no estuviera lista para ello y en ese instante tuviera que armarme a algo imprevisto… siempre cosas así me pusieron nerviosa… hasta que lo comencé a encontrar divertido. Tarde en entender que la vida se suponía que debía ser así, aunque claro mi vida no era tan cotidiana y limitada a las vivencias normales.

Siempre hubo expectativas, mi padre por ejemplo, Ron Weasley, el siempre me trato de su pequeña princesa y prometía que sería la mejor hechicera del mundo ("casi puedo decir que mejor que tu madre, pero no debe saberlo" me susurraba siempre haciéndome reír). Aunque mi mamá siempre lo retaba por poner expectativas él las tenía a pesar de negarlo. De mi hermano Hugo… bueno en él había depositado su amor por el Quidditch, y de mi esperaba aparte de aquello de ser la mejor, bueno… había visto mi vida cada cena desde algún largo tiempo.

Para Ron Weasley su hija entraría en Hogwarts, y obviamente con ello decía Griffindor, sería como su esposa, la mejor de la clase, obviamente llegaría a prefecta, quizás me animaría a probar el Quidditch, sobraba decir que no tendría nada de novios hasta quizás el último año, conseguiría el trabajo que quisiera y amaría una hermosa familia a si debido tiempo. Luego para alivianar decía.. "Bueno no tiene por qué ser así, claro está, lo que cuenta es tu felicidad".

Para mamá… ella siempre decía que disfrutara y fuera feliz, aunque claro, el estudio era muy importante y siempre serviría. Yo entendía aquello, simplemente siempre me gusto saber, llenaba dudas e inseguridades, me daba confianza.

Mis propias expectativas me harían reír. Hogwarts claro está, pero no Griffindor… no era una "leona" realmente no me sentía parte de aquella casa. Mamá a eso decía: "Eres lo suficientemente valiente par no necesitar que tu casa te haga surgir eso, cariño. Veras las casas sacan y pulen partes de ti, entras a la que mas necesitas porque tu quieres perfeccionar. Eres valiente no necesitas pulir eso, eres trabajadora, y también eres astuta, claro, eres lista también pero siempre se puede estar aprendiendo mas." Respecto a novios, bueno tenía once años al pensar estas cosas y tener nervios… los chicos era algo que no llamaba mi atención, respecto a eso… simplemente quería que alguien me amara como papá amaba a mamá y yo corresponder aquel amor.

Crecí y todo parece lejano, tanto paso a mi alrededor, y aunque asusta y aunque lo que viene puedo sentir que será difícil… no me arrepiento de lo que elegí.

* * *

_En mi mente estoy realmente maldiciendo, gracias a dios mama no escucha esto. Todos me miran, y siento que no es la primera vez y que lamentablemente no será la última, miro al frente y ando como si nada pero apretó tanto mis libros contra mi pecho que duele... Si, comienza a doler… comienzo a creer que todo está mal, que yo estoy mal… odio cuando todos me hacen creer algo así. Tomo aire, necesito pensar. Escucho mas susurros y es como si aumentaran ensordecedoramente su volumen mientras me miran por el rabillo del ojo. Apresurar el paso es una opción pero no voy a huir de la gente hablando de mí. De alguna u otra manera siempre lo hicieron. Claro esto que dicen no es lo mejor… Niego rotundamente con la cabeza. No está mal lo que dicen, pero no deja de hacerme sentir mal. _

_Finalmente se aclara todo en mi mente, no es que este mal… no lo está de hecho, solo que el detalle aquí es que él es el y yo… resulto ser yo._

_Si… toda una Weasley._

_Su voz suena entre el murmullo claramente, y no porque sea observadora… no… el me está llamando frente a todos los que están aquí. Y si, de repente todo es silencio y me llama otra vez._

_-Rose._


	3. Una carta y un Expreso

[11 años]

Era algo que había esperado toda mi corta vida, y estaba tan emocionada cuando la lechuza llego ese día. Mi carta a Hogwarts, aunque claro mi padre parecía el más emocionado de la casa, mientras mi mama me la entregaba para abrazarme luego, y bueno, Hugo me miraba frunciendo el ceño celoso de no tener su carta aun.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

Decía con extravagante y prolija letra cursiva sobre el papel. Mis ojos recorrían rápidamente cada letra y cada punto que la tinta había hecho.

_Querida señorita: Rosebud Weasley._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

Simplemente pase a leer la lista de las cosas que tendría que llevar aunque ya lo sabía, pero igualmente era una necesidad de leer aquello, como si hiciera todo más real.

_Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno. _

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

Leí aquella lista velozmente conociendo algunos que abría visto a mis primos comprar cuando empezaron a asistir a Hogwarts.

_Resto del equipo:_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

¡Por fin tendría mi varita! Tarde unos minutos para darme cuenta de eso.

Sonriendo le di la carta a mamá para que leyera lo que deberíamos comprar para mi comienzo en el colegio, ella lo hizo con un vistazo rápido.

-Ya escribiré la respuesta.-dijo mi padre nervioso yendo por el papel y la tinta, olvidando la pluma.

Mire como se movía sonriente por la casa emocionada, y Hugo simplemente le daba la pluma que había dejado caer en la búsqueda de más tinta.

-Estará así unos días-dijo mi madre mirándolo con ternura y una sonrisa- Quizás cuando hable con Harry se calme un poco-suspiro. Y me miro a mí, en mi baja estatura con mi cabello aun algo despeinado entre ondas y risos pelirrojos. A pesar del cabello era más parecida a ella, con mi baja estatura, mismos gestos y los ojos, supongo que eso le daba ternura a mi padre, era una pequeña versión de mamá combinada con algo de él. –Ha pasado todo tan rápido, cariño-dijo peinando mi cabello con dulzura.

* * *

Los días no tardaron en pasar, pronto ya estaba con papá en camino a comprar todo en el Callejón Diagon. Claro que acompañados con todos mis primos. Se hablando demasiado entre la familia sobre la carta de Albus y la mía, James había estado asustando tanto como podía a su hermano mientras Lily reía de eso. La verdad era que Albus estaba aterrado, no creía que entraría en Griffindor como casi toda nuestra gran familia. Porque si, las pequeñas excepciones estaban ya, Louis había entrado el año anterior en Ravenclaw enorgulleciendo a su madre luego de que sus dos hijas hubieran ido a Griffindor como su padre.

James contaba exageradas historias de cómo nos seleccionarían, de que podía llegar a ver el sombrero en nuestras cabezas, sabía que eran mentiras suyas y a pesar de repetírselo a mi primo el no dejaba de abrir sus ojos verdes asustados.

-No entrare Rose...-me dijo asustado mientras nos median nuestras capas, al fin nuestros primos no estaban dando vueltas para jugar con él y su inseguridad. Suspire mirándolo.

-Iras a Hogwarts Albus, la que sea la mejor casa para ti será la que elija el sombrero.

-¿Pero y si es Slytherin?

El medidor flotaba a mí alrededor y vi detrás mí de en el reflejo del espejo, la tela flotando hasta una mesa.

-Es una buena casa, significa que eres…-me interrumpió

-Malvado, James dijo que nadie me volverá a hablar si entro allí, y que seré la vergüenza de la familia.

Rodé los ojos soltando un bufido.

-Dudo que el tío Harry piense así, no serás malvado por entrar a Slytherin.-El no dijo nada, solo miro el suelo. –De cualquier forma…-dije mirando mi reflejo- Siendo Slytherin o no… Seguirás siendo mi primo, no dejare de hablarte por ello.

Vi su reflejo mirarme y me volví para sonreírle.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

* * *

-Muggles!-dijo mi padre con fastidio empujando el carrito con mis cosas, mi baúl y el bolso de viaje donde estaba Eidem, mi gato. Elegir la mascota había sido realmente duro, a papá no le gustaba, por que decía que tenía una cara malhumorada, a mi me parecía tierno, era pequeño y algo regordete con su pelaje suave. Papá había dicho que una lechuza sería lo mejor de mascota, ya que podría mandarles cartas, pero resulto que ninguna me había gustado en la tienda, todas lucían intimidantes, bueno, salvo de de Albus que era gris y su mirada era algo mas… bueno era raro decir que su lechuza era simplemente más amable que las demás.

-Ronald!-reto mi madre golpeando su brazo con la mano que no sostenía la mía.

-Hermione!-protesto como un niño.

-Luego hablaremos Ron-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Hugo que corría delante de nosotros buscando a alguno de la familia.-Hugo ten cuidado por favor! No te alejes demasiado.

-Si mamá-grito moviéndose entre la gente, mi mamá miraba fijamente su mata de cabello castaño moverse alejándose.

Cerca, entre las plataforma 9 y la 10 Hugo nos espero. Apreté más la mano de mamá y juntas pasamos, seguidas por Hugo y papá. Mire con mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho el Expreso a Hogwarts, había muchas familias, mucho ruido, había aviones de papel planeando alto, lechuzas haciendo ruido desde sus jaulas. Tío Harry y tía Ginny aun no llegaban y los primeros que vimos fueron Bill y Fleur, Victoire no los acompañaba y Dominique tampoco. Louis se acerco a mí sonriendo. Era igual a su madre, aparte de divertido.

-Hola Rose.

-Hola Louis.

Entre todos mis primos él y Albus era con los que más tiempo pasaba, Albus tenía mi edad, Louis… bueno era un año mayor y a pesar de ser travieso era muy listo y por eso obviamente iba a Ravenclaw, y estaba satisfecho con ello. Había hablado sobre su casa conmigo, el dijo que sería feliz de tener una prima con el allí, por eso no me asustaba tanto ir sola a una casa diferente a la de mi familia… por qué no estaría del todo sola realmente.

Hablamos un poco antes de que sus padres se alejaran con él a buscar a sus hermanas mayores. No paso mucho hasta que los Potter llegaron.

-Hola-dijo aliviado Albus acercándose a mí, le sonreí en respuesta.

Pude escuchar a Tío Harry hablando con papá sobre el permiso que había obtenido recientemente, negué al escuchar como confesaba haber encantado al que le hizo la prueba, mamá realmente se molestaría si lo escuchaba.

Lily y mi hermano que compartían la misma edad hablaban de que a qué casa irían dentro de dos años, hasta que papá hablo.

-Si no estás en Griffindor te desheredare, pero no te presiones.

El nudo se formo en mi garganta como en la de Albus.

-Ron!-reto mamá. Hugo y Lily rieron mientras yo miraba a mi primo. Papá no dijo nada ya que con mi tío miraban a través del vapor a una familia.

-Miren quien es!

Todos miramos, no estuvo bien hacerlo, fue poco discreto. Vi como el niño rubio nos miraba bajo el brazo de su madre. Algo apenada vi como se alejaban.

-Entonces ese el pequeño Scorpius-dijo papá antes de mirarme-Asegúrate de ganarle en todas las pruebas Rosie, gracias a dios que heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

-Ron, por Merlin-dijo mama, entre enojada y divertida- No trates de volverlos unos contra otros antes de que siquiera empiecen la escuela.

-Si tienes razón. No te hagas muy amiga de él, Rosie, el abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casas con un sangre-pura.

La conversación se volvió a Teddy sin que me diera cuenta, aun pensaba en las bromas y palabras de mi padre, la calma que había tenido se deslizaba lejos de mi dejándome llena de inseguridades, Al, a mi lado lo notaba así que como yo hacía con él, sonrió para calmarme.

-Son cerca de las once, ya deberían ir subiendo-dijo tío Harry y las despedidas comenzaron.

Hugo me abrazo como pocas veces hacia ya que siempre le retaba o el me jugaba bromas. Debería ser duro de repente quedarte solo todo un año, imagine. Le devolví el abrazo sonriendo, luego siguió papa, parecía emocionado, acaricio mis mejillas mientras mama se aferraba a Hugo.

-Mi pequeña princesa…-dijo antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

-¿Me escribirán?

-Todos los días-prometió besando mi frente. –Te quiero tanto.

Mamá se acerco, conteniendo las lágrimas, peino mi cabello.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije, la varita… y sobre la capa… -dijo nerviosa, le sonreí para calmarla y ella me estrecho contra su pecho.

-Recuerdo todo, mamá.

-Te amo, cariño.

De repente se había vuelto todo una especia de abrazo en familia. Mamá tardo en soltarme.

Con Albus subimos y saludamos por la ventanilla.

El Expreso comenzó a moverse y yo comencé a sentir que realmente extrañaría a mi familia, faltaba tiempo aun para verles en navidad. Pensé para animarme con la idea de que les escribiría… solo que lo primero que ellos leerían seria que no iba a entrar en Griffindor… y de repente dolía imaginar que respondería mi papá.


	4. El comienzo

[11 años]

El Expreso eran puras risas y charlas de amigos que se reencontraban luego de sus vacaciones de verano donde habían, la mayoría, aprovechado para pasar tiempo en familia. La gente se movía, por entre el estrecho pasillo de los vagones. Mis ojos recorrían las palabras de un libro que había rogado a papá para que me comprara aquel día que compramos los libros para mis clases. Albus miraba callado el verde paisaje que se apresuraba a su izquierda a través de la ventanilla mientras James, podía notarlo, miraba ansioso al pasillo a través de las ventanas de las puertas corredizas. De repente estaba de pie sobresaltando a su hermano que lo miro con sus ojos verdes abiertos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Con mis amigos-dijo como la cosa más obvia de todas.

-Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros...-dijo algo nervioso Al.

James rodo los ojos.

-Estas con Rose, recuerden ponerse su uniforme antes de llegar.

Asentí detrás de mi libro pero Albus no quería que su hermano se marchara.

-Pero…

-Albus, iremos a la misma casa, ya deja de llorar.

La puerta se deslizo y alce la vista para ver a James sonreír de repente antes decir- Tengan cuidado con el calamar gigante-luego de eso cerró la puerta y se fue llamando a un chico de Griffindor.

Albus miro sus manos y tomo aire.

Hubiera dicho algo para aliviarle pero que podría decir cuando estaba tan nervioso. El carrito de los dulces pasó muy oportunamente y lo detuve, compre los dulces preferidos de mi primo y luego me senté a su lado sonriéndole.

No era fácil… le entendía perfectamente.

* * *

El viaje resulto tranquilo, sentados entre dulces con mi primo habíamos hablado sobre historias de la escuela, de criaturas que yo había leído en mis libros ya, Louis paso un rato con nosotros bromeando para calmar el ambiente de nervios en crescendo. Lucy paso con su frente en alto, ya vistiendo su uniforme de Griffindor indicándonos que deberíamos cambiarnos ya.

El Expreso se detuvo con un par de movimientos algo torpes llenando la estación de vapor, pude escuchar la ola de ruido de los baúles y los chicos saliendo apresurados, en la mayoría. Tímidos entre un mar de gente pasábamos Albus y yo hasta que la ronca voz de Hagrid comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de primero.

Algunos se asombraban por la gran altura de un Hagrid mostrándose agradable y algo modesto, podía verse que le gustaba aquella tarea. Nos miro a mi primo y a mí, y nos dedico una sonrisa con un guiño. Le seguimos a los botes, y fuimos en el que él iba. Hablo con aquella voz narradora de historias, emocionándose de hablar del colegio y de lo que era para él.

La luna se filtraba entre las oscuras nubes, por un tiempo no se vio nada, algunos se removían ansiosos, tratando de poder ver primeros que otros el castillo, pero a todos nos llego a la vez, inmenso y glorioso, lleno de magia, mientras temblábamos por la brisa y nos mecíamos al gusto de las aguas, miramos deslumbrados la estructura ante nosotros, llena de luces anaranjadas, cálidas y acogedoras en una noche algo intimidante. Era nuestro hogar y eso podía ponernos a todos la piel de gallina. No había notado que contenía el aire, cuando lo note mis mejillas cosquillearon con timidez.

A pesar de las casas, de las vidas diferentes, ahora todos estábamos de la misma manera, emocionados y nerviosos, intimidados por el castillo que todos habíamos soñado, sabiendo que un día seria parte de nuestra propia realidad y no solo historias de nuestros padres, hermanos, tíos o abuelos.

Al caminar por los suelos fríos hacia la entrada que nos recibió cada vez más cálida, nos formamos antes las enormes puestas que nos llevarían al comedor. De repente mi pecho dolía al recordar, o simplemente dejarme pensar, que detrás de allí el sombrero esperaba.

El profesor que nos guio dentro, el que nos llamaría por lista para colocarnos el sombrero seleccionador fue el amable señor Longbottom, amigo de mis tíos y padres. Cuando lo vi algo tímida le salude, como mamá me había recordado. Neville no tardo en reconocerme, quizás por parecido a mis padres o al resto de todos los Weasley, sonrió con rasgos llenos de bondad y ternura.

-No deben estar nervioso.-Dijo regalando una sonrisa a todos, cuando las puestas se abrieron le vi tomar aire antes de caminar delante de nosotros. Sonreí y apretando mis manos en puños le seguí, entre la fila de alumnos.

Las velas flotaban unos metros sobre la mesas, mientras el techo encantado dejaba ver la luna y las nubes tratando de ocultarla. Nos detuvimos, todos nuestros ojos mirando aquel banco con ese sombrero viejo y maltratado.

Neville dijo que primero la directora McGonagall nos diría algunas cosas importantes que saber, y así fue. Se puso de pie delante de todos, y con su voz algo cansada se hizo escuchar, mirándonos sobre sus lentes, repitiendo las normas para sus estudiantes. Mire entre mi cabello a mis primos en la mesa de Griffindor, a Louis en la de Ravenclaw con algunos amigos. Cuando la directora acabo, y luego de que el sombrero entonara una canción sobre las cuatro casas y sus fundadores, los nombres comenzaron a sonar entre los labios del profesor Longbottom.

Weasley… aun debería esperar. Los nombres se decían, el alumno nervioso no sabía dónde mirar mientras poco después el sombrero gritaba una casa, la cual aplaudía y gritaba como bienvenida.

Pocos nombres llamaban mi atención, pasaban las letras hasta que sonó entre las grandes paredes y el cielo mostrando la luna y una que otra estrella.

-Scorpius Malfoy.

El niño rubio de la estación de tren paso sin temor, no tembló, no dudo, pálido y no por nervios se sentó en el taburete mientras el profesor le colocaba el sombrero. Tardo algunos segundos, mientras el solo miraba a la nada, por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y finalmente el sombrero grito.

-Slytherin!

La mesa estallo en aplausos y algo tímido para mi sorpresa el fue a perderse entre aquella multitud.

Mas nombres pasaron, cuando supe que se acercaba, mire a mi primo un poco mas detrás de mí, le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo. Cuando Neville le llamo, haciéndose un silencio en la sala, mi primo avanzo sin mirar a nuestros primos, sin mirar a Griffindor. Pude notar como tomaba aire... yo hice lo mismo.

El sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza y pasaron unos minutos. Más de los necesarios para que gritara Griffindor, los justos para poner nerviosa a toda mi familia. Le vi tomar aire y asentir, y el sombrero grito:

-Slytherin!

La mesa sorprendida obviamente le recibió pero no fue como pasaría con cualquier otro, era un Potter, un Weasley. Mire a James que parecía horrorizado, asombrado como todos mis primos. Mire a Albus y el sonrió algo tímido entre los golpes en su espalda de sus compañeros.

Mas nombres pasaron hasta que me toco a mí. Camine entre los pocos que quedábamos.

_Weasley…_

Se senté y allí mire a la nada, no quería ver a mis primos, a la gente vistiendo su escudo, no quería ver nada de eso.

La voz del sombrero lleno mi cabeza, un susurro estremecedor en mi oído.

_Weasley…_

_Lista como tu madre, aun la recuerdo._

_Terca como tu padre._

Siendo honesta, no escuche todo lo que dijo para mí, me entregue a que tomara la mejor decisión para mí.

_Mmmm… creo saber que hare contigo._

Mire a Albus y me sonrió. Mire al comedor entero, el sombrero grito mi casa, esta aplaudió, algunos golpearon la mesa incluso. Sonreí satisfecha, segura, tranquila. Me baje del banquillo, mi cabello golpeando contra mi espalda a cada paso. Mire a Albus aplaudiendo y sonreí más aun.

Tenía una casa… mordí mi labio. Esta casa era la mejor para mí.


	5. Con el tiempo

**[15 años]**

Los primeros años jamás los olvidaría, creo que Albus, mucho menos. Su padre, tío Harry, lo había apoyado, pero claro, cuando entro en Slytherin el no estaba, así que mientras James decía que no era más su hermano, y varios de mis primos se negaban aun a la idea de un Weasley en Slytherin, yo tenía que mantenerme como su apoyo. Mi padre que tanto me había preocupado, tomo bastante bien que no entrara en Griffindor, y a comparación con la situación de Al, estaba contento de que fuera una Ravenclaw. Cuando los años pasaron y sobrevivimos a los veranos de ceños fruncidos, volvimos a ser más o menos la familia de siempre salvo por un James y una Lucy algo demasiado críticos. Pero bueno, cuando los años pasaron el problema de mi primo no resulto ser la casa, sino la junta que hacía en ella. Mi padre era el más indignado respecto al mejor amigo de mi primo.

Scorpius Malfoy él era la mala junta, y personalmente para mi resultaba un chico odioso y creído, aunque con mi primo era realmente agradable y bueno. Albus juraba que su amigo no era como mi padre lo pintaba, y aunque al principio me negaba a juntarme a aquel rubio, termine haciéndolo, pero si, no éramos los mejores amigos… solo no nos matábamos por Al, y por que en cada clase que Ravenclaw compartía con Slytherin, éramos compañeros.

En estos tiempos en Hogwarts, me había hecho aun mas amiga de mi primo Louis, y sus amigos, los gemelos Scamander, ellos tres eran un año mayor que yo. Lysander, uno de los gemelos, era realmente agradable y divertido, muy listo y raro como su madre. Ya les conocía por qué Luna resultaba ser la madrina de los hijos de tío Harry, pero hasta los 11 años jamás habíamos hablado tanto.

Lorcan Scamander, el era muy diferente a su gemelo, lucia siempre de alguna manera mas desprolijo, lo que le hacía ver bien, mientras su hermano peinaba su cabello casi blanco con sumo cuidado, Lorcan lo dejaba medio despeinado, siempre estaba entre muchos chicos hablando, y varias chicas le adoraban porque era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de nuestra casa. Era listo, era divertido, estudiábamos juntos muchas veces, por eso no era de extrañar que durante el último verano nos escribiéramos tanto, no era de extrañar luego de los últimos meses del cuarto año.

Hogwarts era realmente divertido, cuando no estábamos peleándonos entre nuestros primos por una de tantas razones que había, lo bueno estaba en que casi todos estábamos, salvo Victoire y Dominique que habían terminado hace un par de años. Pero los demás estábamos aquí, James estaba en su último año en Griffindor, seguido por Fred, Roxanne y Lucy en sexto año, Molly estaba en cuarto y mi hermanito menor y Lily estaban en tercero. Todos en Griffindor…

El Expreso esperaba como siempre en la estación, el vapor era molesto, empuje el carrito seguida de mi familia. Eidem ronroneaba en su bolso de viaje sobre mi baúl. Podía escuchar a Hugo hablar emocionado con papá sobre que este año, al estar ya en tercero probaría entrar al equipo de Quidditch, mi padre obviamente le daba los consejos con total naturalidad y seguridad por haber estado en sus tiempos en el equipo.

-Rose, cariño.-Dijo mi madre llamando mi atención

-¿Mmm..?

No dejaba de mirar entre la gente buscando a alguien familiar.

-Haz estado todo el verano así ¿sucede algo?

Negué velozmente y la mire sonriéndole.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien solo… estoy buscando a alguien.

Ella me dejo avanzar algo dudosa, pero entendía su preocupación, todo el verano había estado en mi habitación mandando y recibiendo cartas, sin casi salir, salvo para ayudar a papá que entrenaba a Hugo, los tres habíamos pasado unas pocas y contadas tardes volando en nuestras escobas practicando. No dudaba que mi hermano lo lograra.

Mientras caminaba pude verlo, no era a quien buscaba pero sus ojos me recorrieron y luego engancho su mirada en la mía. Podía sentir el odioso sonrojo en mis mejillas, lo que gano que los labios de Malfoy se estiraran en una satisfecha sonrisa, que se gano que frunciera yo el ceño y me marchara.

-¡Rose!-gritaron delante de mí y sonreí a mi amiga de Ravenclaw, la vi empujar su carrito con fuerza mientras sostenía su gorro de lana sobre sus cabellos castaños llenos de bucles.

-¡Claire!.

Cuando nos encontramos nos abrazamos sonrientes. Pude ver a sus padres detrás de nosotras y sonreí a la familia Shierff, saludando incluso a su pequeña hermana que aun no tenía la edad para asistir a Hogwarts. Hablamos un poco antes de que Louis se apareciera entre nosotras, el año anterior él había descubierto que no quería seguir siendo un mujeriego, sino que estaba encaprichado en que Claire se enamorara de él. Sabía que mi primo tenía buenas y serias intenciones con ella por lo que no me molestaba, de hecho sonriente les deje a solas, viendo sobre mi hombro como Louis la llevaba de nuevo con los Shierff y los saludaba con educación, todo un caballero ante ellos, haciendo sonreír sonrojada a mi amiga.

Mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y busque a mi familia para despedirme, luego podría encontrar a mi primo Albus en el tren.

La despedida fue como la del año anterior, mamá prometió escribir y amenazo con que ambos, mi hermano y yo, debíamos contestarle sin demora. Papá deseo suerte a mi hermano, y a mí me repitió que estaba orgulloso de su niña lista y que me mantuviera alejada de los chicos. Nerviosa, reí de sus bromas.

* * *

**[En el Expreso]**

_Albus caminaba con su mejor amigo por el estrecho pasillo del tren, buscando algún sitio vació para ambos, hablaban sobre Quidditch, hablaban sobre la chica de dos vagones atrás, la de Hufflepuff que había coqueteado descaradamente con Scorpius. El rubio solo reía divertido, mientras deslizaba la puerta para pasar al siguiente vagón._

_-Espero que Rose nos guardara sitio. Había dicho Albus hace minutos, porque desde siempre ella viajaba con ellos._

_Frente a los ojos de Scorpius la imagen fue casi irreal, antes de demostrar algo se había refugiado en su máscara de sarcasmo y actitud odiosa. Albus miro como Rose estaba contra la pared del pasillo unos metros delante de ellos, riendo con Lorcan Scamander acorralándola con una sonrisa, estaban bastante cerca y Rose no parecía incomoda con ello. Los dos jóvenes con los ceños fruncidos miraron a la pareja._

_El problema no era que Rose estuviera con algún chico, el problema era Lorcan, el siempre hablaba mal de Slytherin, de ellos dos, siempre llevaba lejos a Rose para alejarla de ellos. Lorcan jugaba sucio en cada partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin._

_-Rose-llamo Albus a su prima, sobresaltándola. Scorpius vio como Lorcan los miro y una de sus manos sostuvo a la pelirroja de la cintura._

_-Hola, no te vi en la estación Al.-dijo sonrojada_

_-Hola Albus, hola Malfoy.-dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa amable y cortes._

_-Hola.-gruñeron ambos a la vez._

_Rose estaba incomoda, sabía que Albus no se llevaba bien con Lorcan, pero lo que más la incomodaba era la mirada helada que recibía por parte del rubio._

_-¿Has encontrado sitio?-pregunto como si nada Albus acercándose._

_-Esto… Albus…_

_-Son bienvenidos si quieren viajar con nosotros.-dijo mas rápido Scamander, interrumpiéndola._

_Albus estaba estupefacto, mientras que Scorpius se limito a apretar los dientes y pasar a su amigo para seguir su camino._

_-Agradecemos la oferta-dijo con un tono que hizo casi estremecer a Rose- Pero no, gracias. Vamos Albus._

_Potter tardo en reaccionar y en seguir el camino. Con naturalidad Scorpius sonrió- Realmente gracias-dijo a Lorcan cuando Albus se fue del vagón.- Realmente ya me estaba cansando de esto-dijo con una rápida mirada a la pelirroja_

_El tono fue bajo pero medido casi con mucho cuidado, calculado para que Rose le escuchara a la perfección._

* * *

-Es un idiota-dije molesta a Louis cuando íbamos por el tren por algo de comer.

-Sabes que no se llevan con Lorcan

-A quien insulto fue a mí.

Louis hizo una mueca y me miro mientras caminábamos ambos ya con el uniforme.

-Rose, les traicionaste, esa fue su respuesta.

-No es traición.

Louis suspiro cansado, sabia a que se refería pero me negaba completamente a ceder al punto de vista de mi primo.

Estaba bien, sabía que así seria, desde las cartas, desde la mirada con Lorcan al final del año… desde la despedida que nos dimos en el expreso cuando acabamos el cuarto año. Salía con él antes de que acabara el año anterior de clases, tuve todo un verano para advertir a Albus de esto pero lo postergue, porque sabía que así seria. Louis lo supo desde el principio, parte porque tenía que hablar con alguien y no podía ser Al, parte porque él era el mejor amigo de Lorcan.

Suspire. Había hablado con Lorcan, había escrito pidiendo que tratara de lograr una buena relación con Albus, En el pasillo, no se comporto mal… lo que me preocupaba era cuando los partidos comenzaran, allí explotaría por completo una bomba…

-Rose…-mire a Louis y sonreí.

-Se que hice esto muy mal…

-El primer paso es admitirlo.-dijo con su sonrisa amable,

-Y luego queda que les quite sus varitas cuando traten de matarse.

-En realidad, Albus solo te querrá muerta a ti… bueno tal vez también a Lorcan.

-Me alivian tus palabras.

Dije rodando los ojos y golpeando su brazo. El rio y casi todas las chicas que estaban cerca le miraron, algunas mordiendo sus labios, otras sonrojadas, otras casi suspiraban. Era bastante insufrible aquella sensación. Louis era demasiado consiente del efecto que tenía en las mujeres, y lo manipulaba a su gusto y placer, así se había vuelto tan arrogante y seguro. Lo vi sonreír a un par de chicas y reír ante las reacciones de estas al dejar el vagón atrás.

-Así Claire jamás te dará una oportunidad.

El me dirigió una mueca infantil y tierna, en una expresión que suponía enojo.

-No puedo evitar que las chicas me adoren, es una maldición pero si de esto no me divirtiera…

-Ohh por Merlín, no sigas Louis.

El rio otra vez. Compensado su actitud me regalo una rana de chocolate, su forma habitual de comprar mi silencio. La verdad era que Claire lo sabría de todos modos.

Volvíamos a nuestros asientos al notar que ya estábamos por llegar, saludamos a algunos compañeros de clase, antes de entrar a la cabina del tren me quede mirando, sin poder evitarlo.

Malfoy tenía a una Slytherin tomada de la cintura, sonreía y reía mientras hablaba con otra, que reconocía como su amiga. Tome aire y antes de llegar a apartar la mirada, el me vio. Sus ojos me examinaron con diversión y me regalo una sonrisa de lado, mofándose de mí. Alzo una ceja, interrogándome, haciendo que su amiga notara también mi presencia y bufara. La imite, de un brusco movimiento aparte mi mirada de él, mi cabello rojizo callo protegiéndome de su expresión de burla. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y entre.

El enojo era obvio, la razón era desconocida por mis amigos que me recibieron sentados riendo, hasta notar, cuando me senté junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, que algo no andaba bien.

Lorcan me rodeo con su brazo, pero no logro que hablara, tampoco lo pidió. Sus labios besaron mi mejilla y aparto mi cabello para luego apretar mi hombro con cariño. Me forcé a relajarme con ello.

Mis amigos no se merecían mi enojo.

* * *

_-Eres un idiota-dijo la castaña tirando el brazo del rubio, llevándolo a su lugar en el tren.-Tienes que acabar tus juegos._

_El bufo rodando sus ojos tan fríos, ahora calmados. Se dejo llevar un par de pasos mas por ella hasta que se soltó y con clase acomodo su uniforme._

_-Deja de entrometerme en mi... diversión._

_-Tu diversión es realmente muy…-la chica se callo al no saber exactamente que decir._

_El alzo una ceja divertido y luego rio._

_-¡Scorpius!-protesto la joven, alimentando la diversión de él.-Eres cruel._

_El la miro sonriendo._

_-Es divertido que eso les guste a todas._

_-Y arrogante-agrego la chica y suspiro-Solo te advierto que no me uses en tus juegos. No me interesa participar en tus tonterías para molestar a Weasley._

_El llevo una mano a su boca y fingió bostezar._

_-Albus y yo pensamos igual… no debes jugar con Weasley, yo conozco mejor lo que haces, lo que pasa por tu cabeza… Hablo en serio, ni puedo imaginar cómo esto podría acabar._


	6. En la rutina

**[Primer día de clases]**

Durante la noche anterior me había puesto más al día con mi amiga Claire sobre sus vacaciones, nos fundimos en conversaciones sobre las cartas que nos habíamos mandado y ella pidió el detalle de las cartas que me había mandando con Lorcan. El que salía con él era sospechado por todos mis compañeros de casa antes de que acabaran las clases, y podía sospechar que Lorcan ya estaba comentándolo con varios de sus amigos. Suspire, no tenía interés de que se hablara tanto de eso. Luego de que cenáramos habíamos ido a nuestras habitaciones, aunque Lorcan me había detenido en la sala común para darme un beso "de buenas noches" que fue bien celebrado por algunos de sus amigos. Era vergonzoso todo aquello, yo solo simplemente baje la mirada sonrojada y conteniéndome de hacer una mueca me despedí, huyendo al dormitorio, donde varias chicas me miraban cómplices y divertidas. ¿Por qué la gente siempre reaccionaba así a una situación como esa? ¿Por qué se emocionaban más que yo misma por mi relación con Lorcan?

Me dormí pensando en ello, pensando que quizás estaba mal algo en mí, porque no me sentía como todos esperaban. Sentencie que yo no era una de esas chicas que se emocionaba y cantaba sonriente por estar enamorada. De hecho, aun no lo estaba… solo… nos gustábamos, salíamos.

¿Por qué todo esto era así de complicado?

Cuando el sol, salió un buen día prometía el cielo despejado. Suspire mientras bajaba con un par de chicas las escaleras hacia el comedor. Lorcan si me había esperado para decirme buenos días en la sala común pero se había quedado hablando con algunos miembros del equipo de Quidditch que ya andaban despiertos. Quizás era ya demasiado temprano en el año como para empezar planes pero no dije nada, solo salí de allí y me despedí de los que eran amigos míos.

-Buen día-dijo Louis al sentarme a su lado en el comedor.

Mire la comida, eligiendo ya algunos platos.

-Buen día. ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Lorcan?

Me miro alzando una ceja mientras terminaba de masticar su tostada bañada en miel.

-¿Debía hacerlo?

Ladee mi cabeza y negué-Iban a hablar sobre Quidditch.

Ahora el negó.

-Es demasiado pronto.

-Eso pensé, pero…

Los chicos entraron riendo alegres y mi primo los miro curioso, supongo que él entendía algo que yo no. Lysander se sentó frente a mí y sonrió.

-Buen día Rosie.

-Buen día Lys-dije sonriéndole con cariño.

Lys resultaba ser el chico más dulce que había conocido jamás, por eso le tenía un inmenso cariño. Vi como miraba la mesa y sus ojos brillaron al ver la tostada que me había preparado, sabía que me la pediría, sabía que la quería así que antes de que lo dijera se la tendí a través de la mesa y me prepare otra.

-Locan, tu hermano te robara a novia.-dijo una de los chicos y todos rieron.

Fruncí los labios y un poco mi ceño, mire a Lysander que parecía molesto, solo dijo algo para sí mismo antes de morder la tostada y tomar algo de su tasa. Con el resto de la tostada en su mano se puso de pie marchándose. Más chicos rieron aunque Lorcan ya no lo hizo. Fruncí más el ceño y mire a Lorcan, que al ver a su hermano irse, lentamente se sentó a mi lado pensativo.

Mis labios se separaron para decir algo... pero ¿qué podía decir? Negué y mire a otro lado. Frente a mí la mesa de Slytherin, Albus hablaba con la amiga castaña de Malfoy, mientras él me miraba. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Alce mi ceja como él había hecho conmigo el día anterior. El me sonrió en cambio, divertido. Lo vi lentamente morder su tostada, comiendo con toda la calma del mundo, prolijo... impecable, luego tomo de su tasa y mientras lo hacía me guiño un ojo.

Mi boca se abrió en su descaro y me gane verle reír. Pestañe repetidas veces antes de obligarme salir de la mesa, tome mi horario de clases y cuando me dispuse a irme la mano de Lorcan me detuvo.

¿Me habría visto? Por Merlin, claro que lo había visto, estaba a mi lado.

-¿Estas molesta?

Lo mire, sorprendida. No me había visto, era un alivio que no lo notara.

-No... Bueno... algo-dije algo torpe frunciendo el ceño, pero sintiéndome sin derecho a eso.

-Rosie… solo quería que los chicos supieran que eres mi novia...-dijo aun sentado, atrayéndome a él con sus manos en mi cintura.-No quería que molestaran a mi hermano, ni que te molestaran a ti. Solo no quiero que ningún chico se acerque a ti, se que le gustas a algunos chicos, solo…

-Lorcan. Basta…-sople mi cabello lejos de mi rostro.-Solo déjame por un rato, esto es nuevo para mí.

El hizo una mueca, una dudosa sonrisa-Esta bien…

Sus manos me dieron un apretón, no me estaba dejando ir. Mire el techo encantado y luego a mi novio otra vez.

- Rose... Ten un buen día...-dijo con una expresión más compradora que me hizo mirar a otro lado. Scorpius nos estaba mirando, muy malhumorado ahora, ya no quedaba rastro de su diversión de hace solo minutos. Volví a mirar a Lorcan y me incliné para besarlo, el sonrió contra mis labios y tiro de mi sentándome en su regazo alargando un poco el beso, suave y tierno, antes de que me alejara, él rompió el beso sonriente-Te veo luego.

Negué algo divertida y le sonreí-Arregla las cosas con Lys

El sonrió y me dejo ir.

* * *

El salón de pociones se sentía algo frio, acomode mi libro y hojee las primeras páginas. Durante el verano había leído mucho de pociones, como de historia. Mi compañero de clase se sentó a mi lado y resoplo. Rodé mis ojos y sin mirarle hable.

-Siempre rezongando, Malfoy ¿no te cansas de ser así?

Saco su libro y me ignoro causando una gran molestia.

-Sé que mi cercanía puede no ser de tu agrado, pero mide un poco tu actitud.

Me miro y alzo una ceja.

-Por que debería medir mi actitud contigo, Weasley-mi apellido sonó casi con asco en su voz- No quiero estar cerca de alguien como tú, ya por Albus paso tiempo contigo, luego pociones… luego astronomía.

El tono de su voz era tan cruel y pensado que me hizo sentir mal. Tome aire y di mi mejor impresión de calma.

-Créeme Malfoy, si en mis manos estuviera jamás me acercaría a alguien como tú.

El rio con frialdad y no se molesto en contestar, no me miro. El profesor entro en el salón y para comenzar el año hizo preguntas que mayormente contesto mi casa… y bueno, el idiota de Malfoy. El profesor nos asigno una lectura ya que en la próxima clase deberíamos trabajar con nuestra pareja en una poción.

Al final de la clase me sentí aliviada. Una de mis clases favoritas era arruinada año tras año por el estúpido compañero que siempre tenia. Si pudiera sentarme con alguien mas todo sería mejor, pero Malfoy desde mis 13 años había sido asignado mi pareja en las clases que compartiera con Slytherin.

* * *

** [13 años]**

Era hora del almuerzo, pero yo estaba leyendo en el patio. La brisa despeinaba mis cabellos pero me había rendido a ponerlos inútilmente una y otra vez en su lugar. Mi ceño fruncido mientras leía, la siguiente clase la compartía con Slytherin. Pociones. Negué sin querer pensar, me sentaría con alguna compañera mía, quizás con Albus si el tonto de Malfoy no intervenía en eso. Volví a mi lectura más concentrada aun.

-¡Weasley!-llamo la fastidiosa voz, alce la mirada de mi libro y vi al rubio acercarse.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-dije con el tono que me guardaba más que nada para él, un todo fastidiado y medio molesto.

-Hable con el profesor de pociones. Lo encontré por los pasillos.

-Bien por ti…-le interrumpí aburrida de su presencia.

-Dijo que debemos sentarnos juntos en su clase

Mi ceño se frunció y mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo ligero.

-¿Por qué?

Mi voz era toda queja e indignación. Si papá se enterara, solo toleraba cuando me acercaba a Malfoy porque era por Al.

-Dice que ayudas demasiado a tus compañeros para que no reprueben la clase, entonces te quiere sentar con alguien al que no le harás los trabajos.

Ladee mi cabeza. Si, era verdad aquello, pero solo era buena con la gente que se esforzaba. Mire a Malfoy, no podía negar que era muy listo, también pensé en la forma que había hablado, sin presumir su inteligencia. Me calme.

-¿Realmente así lo dijo el profesor?

El se encogió de hombros restando algo de importancia.-Mas o menos, si… ve a preguntarle si no me crees-dijo mirando a los lados calmado, casi aburrido.

-No creo que tu mentirías en algo así… es decir Me odias tanto como yo a ti-dije con naturalidad. Suspire-Esta bien.

El me quedo mirando un rato y asintió.

-¿Es el único profesor al que se le ocurrió algo así?

-Creo que sí, de todas formas si sigues haciendo tareas de gente estúpida lo harán todos.

Le hice una mueca y lo vi pasar una mano por su fino cabello rubio.

-Podríamos sentarnos juntos en las clases que compartimos…-Lo mire alzando mis cejas por la sorpresa.-Estoy algo arto de ayudar a mis compañeros, y esa escusa ayudaría.-hablo rápido y sin mirarme.

-Albus…

-El es mi amigo-dijo mirándome enojado por siquiera haber pensado que se refería a él-Lo ayudare luego de las clases.

-Bueno.

-¿Bueno?

-Me sentare contigo.

* * *

** [Actualidad]**

-Tienes por amigo a un monstruo-le decía a mi primo, ahora que caminábamos solos por el pasillo. El rio, su risa resultaba tan infantil y llena de vida.

-Por Merlín, Rose… no sabes ni la mitad de cosas que yo sé de él, es para nada un monstruo.

-Bueno hoy estaba de un humor terrible, supero su nivel natural de actitud odiosa.

-Hoy está molesto.

-Siempre esta así.

-Deja de quejarte tanto, Rosie.

De repente me sentía sorprendida de su trato luego de lo de Lorcan.

-Al… respecto a Lorcan -comencé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-Estaba molesto porque no me lo habías dicho. Sabes que puedes salir con quien quieras, si te gusta Scamander… me parece muy bien.

Lo examiné con la mirada, ocultaba algo en la forma que hablo. Fruncí los labios mirándolo mientras bajábamos la escalera.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo Potter?-dije deteniéndolo en el descanso de la escalera. Mas alumnos pasaron a nuestro alrededor, todos íbamos a comer en el comedor.-Dime.

El suspiro y miro a los alumnos aburrido.-Nada solo… que siempre pensé que saldrías con alguien mas

-¿Quien?

-Seguramente algún bobo de Hufflepuff ¿no, Albus? ¿Quien más se podría fijar en ella?-la voz sonó divertida y llena de un nuevo humor que carecía unas horas atrás.

Me volví para mirar a Malfoy unos escalones más arriba de nosotros, mirándonos con una sonrisa, Albus hizo una mueca e intercambio una mirada significativa con Scorpius. Me cruce de brazos, molesta por las palabras de aquel idiota que tenia por amigo mi primo.

-Eres un bruto, y... y…-Me di la vuelta y baje apresurada las escaleras –Idiota-gruñí en un tono más para mí. Pude escuchar como reía con ganas. Al pisar el último escalón, mire sobré mi hombro con rabia.

Aun estaba allí, escalones arriba, apoyado en el barandal, sonriente con sus ojos brillando por la diversión de hacerme enojar, con un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla, su cabello algo despeinado, con su uniforme bien prolijo. Me sonroje al ver que me miraba a los ojos. Con brusquedad aparte la mirada, soltando un suspiro seguí mi camino protestando y refunfuñando, sintiendo mis majillas arder a causa de mi sonrojo.

* * *

_Albus negó viendo a su prima alejarse hecha una furia, su amigo seguía mirando a la pelirroja con diversión. Ese par siempre tenía que estar gritándose y odiándose. _

_-Veo que mejoro tu humor-dijo Potter, cruzándose de brazos, con sus ojos verdes examinando la sonrisa de su amigo._

_-Albus, Albus… -Malfoy lo miro una vez que ya su mirada no podía seguir a Rose.- Solo estaba aburrido._

_-Y te diviertes a costa de mi prima-el joven bufo y siguió bajando, más lento y cansado.-Un día de estos acabaras por enloquecerla… _

_Malfoy sonrió mirando más allá de su amigo, él realmente esperaba lograr eso… Que Rosebud Weasley quedara loca por él._


	7. Sin planes

Antes de siquiera darnos cuenta todos nos encontrábamos en el fin de semana, así de rápido había pasado la primera semana de clases. El día era nublado y mucho no se podía planear hacer, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, podía ver como varios compañeros elegían el frio del parque, algunos incluso se sentaban a la orilla del lago. Abrigada contra el viento frio por un saco gris y azul que mi abuela Molly había tejido para mí, me abrace al libro de Pociones, de Criaturas mágicas y el de Runas antiguas, decidida a que este día adelantaría lo que pudiera de aquellas asignaturas. Al entrar a la biblioteca me envolvió el olor libros viejos, a pergamino y tinta, suspire y comencé a caminar entre las mesas, no muchos habían elegido venir a la biblioteca, muchos en mi lugar preferirían disfrutar del exterior antes de que se volviera demasiado frio.

Entre las altas paredes, entre los altísimos libreros resonaba el murmullo de los que estábamos, en un silencio simple y conocido, se escuchaba el susurro de las palabras, se escuchaba la pluma contra el papel, el paso de las páginas de un libro y los sigilosos pasos algo dubitativos. Apoye mis libros en una mesa alejada de todos, apilándolos decidiendo empezar con las runas. Prepare mi pergamino y plumas, pero necesitaba consultar más libros, con un cansado suspiro me dirigí a la búsqueda de mas libros para mis tareas.

Pasaron minutos muy cortos mientras lograba apilar cinco nuevos libros en mis brazos, y mientras regresaba a mi mesa me choque con la imagen de mi primo besando a su novia, escondidos en la profundidad de la biblioteca. Era normal entre James Potter y Hayley Wood, la pareja más conocida de todo Hogwarts, las dos estrellas del Quidditch de Griffindor. James pasaba sus manos por el cabello lacio y castaño de Hayley que acababa poco después de pasar sus hombros, la miraba con tanto amor, lleno de dulzura. Sonreí conmovida por el trato que tenían entre ellos, pensar que hasta cuatro años siempre peleaban, o eso me había contado James. Pero cada día estaba más enamorado de su novia.

Sonrojada al darme cuenta de cuánto los había estado mirando, me apresure a mi mesa. Salude a algunas chicas de Ravenclaw que me había cruzado pero no me entretuve en la conversación que proponían.

Desde que había despertado mis compañeras habían estado haciendo preguntas sobre Lorcan y yo, que contara los detalles, que contara como me sentía… Camine preguntándome como sentía Hayley las atenciones de mi primo, como se sentía al ser su novia al principio. Podía recordar ver como ya cuando había llegado James a fin de año cargaba a Hayley en su espalda y corrían por los pasillos riendo. Estaba segura de que no me sentía con Lorcan, como mi primo se sentía con Hayley.

Volviendo a la realidad fruncí mi ceño al ver el cuerpo inclinado sobre mi mesa mirando mis notas de clases, solté los cinco libros a su lado para llamar su atención con el golpe que dieron contra la madera. Me sonrió con aquel brillo en sus ojos. Nada bueno podía venir de él, menos si estaba de buen humor.

-Realmente esperaba mejores notas de tu parte, Weasley. Me haz decepcionado.

Apreté los dientes y pase a su lado para sentarme en mi sitio. Acomode mis notas y las hice a un lado, luego me estire para tomar un libro pero Malfoy fue más rápido y me lo arrebato.

-Justo el que estaba buscando para la tarea de Runas antiguas.

-Cuando acabe con el te lo daré, Malfoy, parece que no sabes buscar bien los libros que necesitas.

El negó-Necesito el libro ahora, por la tarde tengo una cita y seguramente tú tardaras mucho en usarlo, ya que no harás nada mas tarde, lo tomare y cuando acabe te lo regresare.

Mi cara ardía en un sonrojo de molestia, apreté los dientes antes de modular palabra alguna. Mis manos se apretaron en puños un par de veces antes de mirarlo.

-Que te hace creer que quizás yo no tenga planes para esta tarde- No los tenía realmente- Hare cosas por la tarde-mentí antes de morder mi labio y tratar, sin éxito, de arrebatarle el libro de las manos.- Devuélvemelo.

El me miro más serio que divertido.

-¿Que planes tienes?-su voz fue clara y demandaba una respuesta que me negaba a dar.

-No te interesa.

El se encogió de hombros-La verdad es que no, pero veremos que es más importante tus planes o mi cita.

-Mis planes, listo, ahora dame el maldito libro.

El jugueteo batiendo rápidamente las páginas arrojando a mi rostro una ola de polvo que no tardo nada en hacerme estornudar. Lo mire molesta ganándome una de sus sonrisas. Esas que jamás le veía regalar a sus amigas o citas rápidas.

Miro el techo y sonrió aun mas, luego dio un largo y actuado suspiro simulando encontrarse cansado.

-¿Qué te parece si lo compartimos, Weasley? Sera molesto tener que esperar a que termines de leer para cambiar de pagina pero creo poder tolerar lo lenta que eres.

Mis manos le arrebataron el libro y él se dejo caer en la silla a mi lado.

-No he dicho que si.

-Tampoco que no-dijo sonriéndome abiertamente.

-¿Y si dijera que no?

-Leería sobre tu hombro, sabes que no sedo hasta obtener lo que quiero-dijo acercándose sin cuidado a mí. Con torpeza retrocedí en mi silla.

-¿Rose?-La voz de Molly me hizo casi saltar en mi sitio, escuche una ligera carcajada de Malfoy que se acomodo relajado en su lugar, ahora respetando mi espacio personal.

-Eh, hola Molly-dije con torpeza mirando a mi prima.

Ella sonrió alzando una ceja, ganándose de mi parte un ceño fruncido.

-No quería molestar-dijo con su todo dulce y alegre, miro atreves de mi a Malfoy y le sonrió sin problema. –Hola Scorpius.

Casi no me acostumbraba al trato que lograba Molly con todos, era tan diferente a su hermana Lucy.

-Buen día, Molly-dijo con un tono suave y amable Malfoy, lo mire casi sorprendida, era fácil olvidar lo educado que en realidad el era.

-Bueno…-comenzó mi prima.-Iba a pedirle a Rose que me ayudara con una tarea pero si están ocupados no los molestare. –dijo sonriéndonos, si Percy la viera estaría sufriendo una jaqueca mortal.

-Solo te robare a tu prima unas horas pero no dudo que te ayude luego del almuerzo, no tiene planes más que interferir en los míos.

Mi boca se abrió ante su atrevimiento y lo golpee con el libro en mis manos. Mi prima soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Te busco luego del almuerzo Rose-y sin dejarme hablar más se alejo.

Mire a Malfoy y aunque quería gritarle me contuve.

-¿Que pasa por tu cabeza para hablar así con mi prima? ¿Y si tenía planes?

El rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás- Sabia que no tenias nada, te conozco hace años Weasley… y si los tuvieras los cancelarias, quieres mucho a tus primos.

Dude-Quizás tuviera planes con Lorcan…

La diversión abandono la expresión de Malfoy y me miro.

-Cierto ahora tienes novio-miro a otro lado aburrido.-Bueno ambos son aburridos, dudo que el haga algo más que programar citas románticas de estudio contigo Weasley… creo que elegiste realmente mal, entre las pocas opciones que una chica como tú puede tener realmente te valoras muy poco.

Lo mire asombrada por la naturalidad y calma con la que me insultaba, como si solo recitara la lección de Historia mágica. Por Merlín! Quería matarlo. Tome aire varias veces, antes de saber que decir, no tenía sentido discutir pero no le dejaría tener la última palabra.

-Lorcan puede resultar muy romántico para tu información.

El ceño de Malfoy se frunció y me examino con la mirada.

-Es un imbécil y te dejas deslumbrar por alguien así… eso te hace estar a su nivel. Eres una imbécil por ser su novia.

Respiraba apresurada llena de rabia, el libro donde apretaba mis dedos, choco contra su pecho. –Quédatelo no lo necesito realmente, ahora lárgate tengo cosas que hacer.

Su mirada me examino, quizás me pareció arrepentido pero solo armo esa sonrisa inexpresiva y triunfal, buscando provocarme pero no caí en eso, seria y fría lo mire cansada de su trate exclusivamente grosero para mí.

-No te quiero cerca Malfoy, hablo en serio.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo, luego de un par de horas con Molly entre explicaciones sobre pociones, mientras ella se distraía hablándome sobre otras personas que quizás incluso jamás había cruzado palabra o oído ante de ellas, luego de aclarar que sucedía con Malfoy en la biblioteca, luego de todo eso me encontraba boca abajo en uno de los sofás de mi sala común mis brazos cubrían mi cabeza mientras mi cabellera roja caía a los lados escondiéndome. Aun molesta, aun incomoda, aun necesitando ese libro… simplemente aun. Podría ir a dar una vuelta pero no tenia los ánimos, podría ir a buscar el libro pero simplemente ya no quería hacerlo.

Compañeros pasaban y dudaban cerca de mí, no sabían si hablar o no. Quizás simplemente les espantaba a los que lograban escuchar como hablaba entre dientes molesta, me decía a mi misma tantas cosas. Y mientras gran parte de mi cerebro, supongo masque nada mi parte Weasley, gritaba y gritaba que Malfoy era un idiota y que mi padre y todos mis primos tenían razón sobre él. Pero con lo que era más difícil de lidiar era una pequeña parte que preguntaba ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué yo era el blanco de las burlas de Malfoy? ¿Por qué era yo la que padecía los cambios de humor repentinos que el pasaba? Malfoy era una arrogante, egocéntrico e idiota, bueno entre muchos otros adjetivos... pero fuera de mi familia, fuera de Lorcan, fuera de mi cabeza… mucha gente podía ver cosas que nosotros no. Lo peor de esto era que lo notaba, notaba que era listo y no tan presumido a veces, notaba que podía ser amable y que era muy educado… si no fuera tan así yo…

Sonrojada me aparte del sofá, y sentada de golpee, con la postura más derecha, me cruce de brazos asustando a muchos compañeros que pasaron algunos segundos mirándome preocupados.

Malfoy tenía un problema conmigo, era obvio, y aunque sí, nos habíamos tratado mal todos estos años el que me tratara así me hacía sentir… resultaba injusto. Jamás admitiría algo así en voz alta, estaba claro.

Para cortar con esa ola de pensamientos que no debería jamás reconocer, luego de la cena, mientras me volvía a mi dormitorio, lista para dormir me decidía a que debía ser como mi familia, jamás olvidar la clase de persona que era un Malfoy.

* * *

El fin de semana casi paso en un pestañeo, de repente era lunes… podía sentir el peso que hay en esas mañanas, el saber que hay que moverse por los pasillos yendo de clase en clase, entre el rumoreo de los alumnos, pasar horas escribiendo sobre el pergamino. Tomando aire, mucho aire, tanto que mis pulmones dolieron me levante de la cama y comencé la rutina diaria.

Luego de las primeras clases había decidido pasar de Albus ese día e ir con el resto de mis primos, Lorcan y Lysander no habían dudado en acompañarme, asi que en aquel receso del almuerzo que poseíamos habíamos aprovechado para armar un picnic en la orilla del lago. Era divertido estar con mis primos, James bromeaba con Lorcan, mientras yo hablaba entretenida con Hayley. Molly sin dificultad hacia reír a Lys con sus rumores y conversación fácil, era muy lindo verles juntos riendo, por unos instantes me plante que mi prima seria una linda pareja para mi amigo, aun llevándose un par de años. Cuando Fred y Roxanne no parecían llegar mas, Hugo apareció diciendo que habían sido castigados por poner un explosivo casero en el caldero de unos chicos de Hufflepuff James pregunto dónde se encontraba su hermana a lo que Hugo respondió que estaba con amigas en el comedor, nadie se molesto mas sobre ello.

Seguimos con nuestras charlas, dije a Hugo que por mas venida la tarde mandaría una carta a nuestros padres que habían ya escrito a ambos el día anterior. Justo cuando nos levantábamos para irnos pude ver acercarse a Albus y Malfoy con paso calmado. Me despedía de Molly antes de que se apresurara a Albus, y también desee suerte a Hayley con sus tareas de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Mientras me alejaba junto a mi novio y su hermano, su voz sonó atreves del espacio que nos separaba, me llamo fuerte y claro. Mire sobre mi hombro seria decidida a no dar lugar a sus insultos o burlas.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Creí que quizás aun necesitarías el libro para Runas antiguas.

-Lo necesite ayer, puedes quedártelo.

-Me he tomado la molestia de alcanzártelo, acéptalo simplemente.

Dude antes de girarme y acercarme a él. Me tendió el libro y saludo con un gesto de la cabeza a Lorcan que podía saber lo miraba mal. Mis brazos abrazaron el libro.

-Listo, supongo que gracias-me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, mi apellido comenzó a sonar entre sus labios pero callaron cuando el brazo de Lorcan cayó sobre mi hombros apegándome a él.

No me volví, solo seguí caminando.

No quería tener algo que ver con Malfoy.


	8. Septiembre

El primer mes siempre es algo duro supongo, durante esas primeras semanas recordamos nuestra rutina en Hogwarts, nos volvemos a adaptar a los libros y los metros de tareas por realizar, y aunque a mi nada de eso me resultaba molesto este año me encontraba extraña, de alguna manera había tardado en volver adaptarme a lo que ser la mejor amiga de Albus conllevaba.

Malfoy. Se había vuelto aun mas odioso conmigo, y debía resaltar eso, solo era conmigo, con la demás gente que él era molesto mantenía su nivel de siempre, nuestra relación había evolucionado al nivel de estar compartiendo miradas de ceños fruncidos y posturas que se desafiaban. Aun no entendía que nos llevaba a esto, aunque era la protagonista de estos hechos, era completamente ajena a las razones, simplemente me limitaba a responder.

Septiembre había pasado y se volvía un simple remolino de hechos no muy importantes. Había hablado unas cuantas veces con Albus hasta convencerle de que realmente Malfoy estaba algo distinto, imagine que mi primo sabría algo que yo no pero me dijo que solo ignorara a su amigo, y así me mantuve haciéndolo en el paso de los días. A decir verdad me encontraba con suficientes tareas como para no preocuparme en lo que Malfoy podía o no decir acerca de mí. Luego de la primera semana mis labores como prefecta comenzaron a ocupar el tiempo en el que no me enfocaba en estudiar, si el tiempo aun me sobraba disfrutaba de leer… bueno, también debía salir con Lorcan por las tardes, o un par de horas antes de dormir bastaban para nosotros, además que por los pasillos siempre estaba conmigo.

Otro evento que había ocupado algo de mi tiempo había sido la primera cena con el "Club de las Eminencias", a pesar de que el profesor Slughorn se hubiera retirado hacia ya bastante tiempo, un alumno de algunos años bastante anteriores había resultado tenerle como ejemplo y al ocupar el lugar de profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin no dudo en dar vida otra vez al "selecto y exclusivo" club. Ir a las reuniones resultaba, muchas veces, algo que todos ansiábamos postergar y jamás cumplir, pero al ser un profesor no se le podía fallar a pesar de lo tensas e incomodas que resultaran las absurdas conversaciones.

Como el club original, este solo aceptaba o alumnos con notas muy altas, o alumnos prometedores desde la perspectiva deportiva, y claro también estaban los alumnos que acudían por la importancia de sus familias. Este último caso incluía a un par de Hufflepuff, y una de Slytherin, y por qué negarlo, a mis primos James y Albus (y bueno, también Lily, cuando ya fuera uno o dos años más grande) por ser hijos del legendario "niño que vivió", como suelen aun llamar algunos a mi tío.

James era el más aburrido con estas cenas, lo único que veía de bueno en ellas era que Hayley también acudía, ya que ella tenía un futuro prometedor en el Quidditch, junto con un bruto alumno de Slytherin demasiado carente de modales. El resto de los alumnos estábamos allí por nuestro propio merito, nuestras notas. Estábamos Lysander, Louis y Claire, estaban una chica muy tímida de Hufflepuff con la que habría hablado al menos tres veces, y estaba Malfoy junto con su mejor amiga.

Supongo que lo que más me molestaba era la presencia del rubio y petulante amigo de Albus, en las cenas él se comportaba con exquisitos modales que deslumbraban a todas las chicas, bueno casi todas, era cortes y listo, sabiendo mantener conversaciones de lo que fuera con suma fluidez… y pasaba por completo de mi.

En estas cenas me sentaba entre Lys y Louis, aunque claro no podía hablar puntualmente con ellos pues era una completa falta de educación. La conversación la llevaba el profesor Stump, el preguntaba a alguien y de allí el manejaba la conversación como si simplemente se tratara de una escoba que el volaba a su propio gusto.

* * *

** [Primera cena del Club]**

La mesa redonda de oscura madera nos reunía a todo el "Club de eminencias", los platos con helado y caramelo descansaban frente a cada uno, la cuchara de plata brillaba bajo la luz tenue en del salón en el que estábamos. Hice a un lado un mechón de mi cabello que había escapado del moño que antes de llegar había hecho en lo alto de mi cabeza. Recorrí con una mirada la mesa. El profesor había comenzado a hablar sobre los que vivíamos entre los Muggles, y escuchaba las palabras de la chica tímida de Hufflepuff, de la cual otra vez me había olvidado el nombre. Ella contaba que vivía en el campo junto con sus abuelos, decía como había sido su infancia y las rutinas que seguía en el verano. Entre mis primos compartíamos miradas que solo significaban un: Quiero irme pronto de aquí.

Las conversaciones que suele hacer el profesor Stump eran algo crudas, hablaba muchas veces de la gran guerra mágica y sobre las opiniones sobre los Muggles, aunque él lo negara cualquiera interpretaría que no sentía mucho aprecio por ellos. Lucy durante un año perteneció al club, pero durante una cena se agoto de toda aquella charla superflua y casi sobradora por lo que se retiro, lo hizo bajo una escusa que el profesor creyó pero ya en las cenas que quedaron ese año ella se excuso por estudiar y al siguiente año hablo en privado con el profesor diciendo que: No podría asistir más a las reuniones por que realmente se sentía muy exigida por sus clases. El profesor comprendió y amablemente la perdono de ya no poder mas compartir su tiempo con él. Aun en el salón hay una foto del año en el que ella estaba en el Club, allí esta ella: seria con un vestido de un bordo apagado, algo sonrojada y sonriendo para la fotografía… para los alumnos miembros del club que la verían en aquel marco atreves del paso de los años.

Estuve tentada más de una vez con imitarla pero sentí que no podría lidiar con la dura charla en privado que tendría con el profesor, ofendido por el desprecio al honor de ser uno de sus alumnos de oro.

De repente Louis golpea con su pierna la mía y vuelvo al tiempo y al momento, el profesor me mira esperando una respuesta que desconozco. Mis mejillas cosquillean tomando el color de mi cabello.

-Disculpe profesor ¿Qué me decía? Estaba pensando en lo que dijo… Mia

Agradezco a Merlín que el nombre de la Hufflepuff llegue a mí lo suficientemente rápido para no ser mal educada. El profesor asiente y sonríe.

-No se preocupe señorita Weasley, yo le pregunte sobre lo que es vivir en el Londres de los Muggles, al menos recuerdo que usted menciono alguna vez que allí vive.

Claro que lo recuerda, nunca se le pasan las familias muggles o familias que no viven en el mundo mágico. Armo una dulce sonrisa.

-Oh… Si profesor, con mi familia vivimos entre el mundo de los muggles y seguimos sus normas, mi padre por ejemplo hace años saco el permiso de conducir de los muggles- omito que uso magia para lograr eso.- La verdad no se que espera escuchar, yo me he acostumbrado a vivir allí, no sé qué decir.

Todos me miran, mis primos muy atentos al profesor y supongo que como yo, esperamos no diga algo demasiado incomodo, pero igualmente lo hace.

-No mal entienda mi pregunta, sé que esto no importa realmente pero… ¿En su familia son todos magos? Pocos hechiceros eligen su vida

Pestañeo algo aturdida, mi mano ha tomado la cuchara de fría plata y juega con las bochas de helado de crema de vainilla que se derrite.

-Pues la verdad es que mis abuelos maternos son Muggles.

Veo como Malfoy sonríe divertido por algo, y supongo que es por mi origen, veo como lleva a su boca un bocado de helado de menta. Me obligo a tomar aire.

-Oh…-dice el profesor y luego nos mira a todos, me relajo aun manteniendo mi postura derecha- Para que todos veamos esto, la alumna que mejor sabe de historia mágica, que digo… una de mis mejores alumnas tiene muggles en su familia-y sonríe antes de levar a su boca un bocado de helado de limón.

Y yo, yo no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. El prometedor jugador de Slytherin me mira y ríe.

-Quizás por ser de familia muggle se mete tanto en el estudio, gente como ella debe ganarse su lugar en este mundo.

Lo dice natural y tranquilo, y James se pone rojo del enfado al igual que Louis y Albus, los tres pronto están rígidos tentados con ponerse de pie, listos para ir contra el gigante. Noto que el profesor no sabe bien qué hacer. La primera cena de su club se ha arruinado.

-Calma calma, quizás solo es un malentendido ¿no?-mira al Slytherin con un ceño fruncido y se vuelve a mis primos.-Lamento esto, supongo que lo mejor será que esta noche se acabe. Señorita Weasley, tiene mis disculpas.

Se aleja y abre la puerta para nosotros.

Esta molesto y no por lo que su alumno me dijo, sino porque su cena se arruino.

Con Hayley y Claire calmamos a los mis tres primos y salimos de allí. Puedo ver sobre mi hombro como Malfoy se acerca a su compañero y pone su mano en su hombro, ambos sonríen de diferentes maneras y yo el resto de la noche no duermo enloquecida del odio de imaginar cómo lo habrá felicitado por decirme aquello.

* * *

Aun es un molesto recuerdo la cena de hace dos semanas, tanto como las clases en los días siguientes viendo a Malfoy serio a mi lado, perdido en su cabeza.

Cierro el pobre libro que en mis manos no ha sido leído, suspiro y me levanto del sofá de la sala común, pronto ya estoy dejando el libro en la mesa de luz al lado de mi cama, unas chicas se despiertan cuando llego. Abro mi baúl buscando algo cómodo para ponerme. Es otro fin de semana y planeo no salir de la sala común, casi por reflejo miro la carta que estaba escribiendo antes de dormir, mi madre escribió respondiendo a lo que le había contado de la cena. Ambas optamos por no contárselo a mi padre. Pienso que tendré que terminar la carta hoy y que mandarla ya sería lo mejor, pero me tranquilizo diciendo que un día podrá esperar.

Miro la ropa doblada en mi baúl, un par de pares de vestidos se mantiene prolijos en el fondo, listos para más cenas como esa y para el baile que se haría por Halloween. Cuando estaba en segundo se comenzó a hacer no solo un banquete, todos asistíamos a una cena un poco más temprano que de costumbre y luego los que ya estaban en quinto podían asistir al baile por la noche. Algunos que aun no estaban en aquel año acordado podían asistir si alguien de quinto los invitaba, aunque claro, muchos no lo hacían. Supe por James que aun cuando yo tenía trece años, Malfoy asistió acompañando a una chica de quinto. Espere que lo presumiera pero lo que hizo fue peor, solo comento sobre la fiesta aburrido.

Durante tiempo le imagine en esa noche, a pesar de solo tener trece, bastante alto, y aburrido tomando ponche junto con la chica que se lamentaba por la mala y aburrida elección que hizo.

Pero bien, ahora estaba en Quinto y asistiría al baile, el año anterior Lorcan me había invitado, mi madre había enviado sin demora un vestido, mi padre no sé si lo supo. Fui y fue divertido, pero la verdad es que no era lo mismo ir solo como pareja, había reído con mis primos, bueno solo los que estaban. Albus no había ido, supongo que lo que no hizo de ese baile de lo mejor fue que solo era yo entre conocidos, no entre propios compañeros y amigos. El que hubiera ido al baile a pocos oídos llego, mis primos no me molestaron, nadie lo hizo.

El año anterior Malfoy no había asistido. Luego del baile me entere que no tenía ganas de ser elegido por alguien, si no el decidir llevar a una persona.

Vuelvo a sacudir la cabeza molesta de pensar en el. Guardo mi pijama, un simple pantalón de dormir y una remera de mi padre de los Chudley Cannons. Me abrigo con el saco que tejió para mí por mi abuela y me arrojo a la cama a no pensar.

Las horas pasan mientras miro hacia arriba y me aburro, sin ganas de escribir, o estudiar, o leer, o nada. La puerta del dormitorio se abre pasado el almuerzo y Claire entra con otras compañeras nuestras. Me recuerda que el día siguiente iríamos a Hogsmeade, y me pregunta si no me enojare de no ir con ella porque Louis la ha invitado a una cita y no le ha dado lugar a responder. La verdad es que ya había olvidado esos planes.

Me rio y la felicito, y luego me reprime por no haber ido a almorzar, me pongo más decente y bajo a la sala común, y para cuando llega la hora de la cena bajo y ceno entre Claire y Lorcan.

Mi novio había estado furioso por lo de la cena con el Club de eminencias, había insistido en que no debía volver a asistir, que no habrían dicho nada si él estuviera, que él no permitiría que alguien me tratara mal y que a penas comenzara la temporada de Quidditch derribaría gustoso al bruto de Slytherin. Sabia con eso que hice bien al no contarle a el que Malfoy se había burlado, quizás yo quisiera tirarlo de su escoba pero había una diferencia entre lo que yo quisiera, y lo que Lorcan realmente hiciera.

En silencio escuche las charlas entre mi primo y sus amigos, como reían y yo les imitaba. No sabía bien que pasaba con mi humor, a penas acabe de comer me dispuse a irme y Lorcan no dudo en acompañarme.

-¿Rose?-Supe que estaba preocupado por mi ánimo, no comprendería que me pasaba, de hecho ni yo lo hacía. Le dedique una sonrisa y el suspiro. Nos detuvimos en el pasillo del primer piso, tomo mi mano y me miro antes de hablar.- ¿No me dirás que pasa, verdad?

-No lo sé, solo… no me siento bien.-el hizo una mueca dudando.

-Podemos quedarnos mañana en la sala común leyendo si estas mal.

Sonreí y negué- No, estoy bien, solo hoy no se qué pasa conmigo…-dude-Quiero ir mañana a Hogsmeade.

Lorcan sonrió al escuchar eso y me miro con la emoción de un niño en sus ojos.

-¿Tienes planes con alguna amiga o tus primos?-pregunto dudoso-Porque sino los tienes podemos pasar por el salón de té de Madame Pudipie

Inevitablemente me reí, y lo mire detrás de mis largas pestañas. Había mejorando mi ánimo.

-¿Me estas invitando al lugar donde van todos a tener citas? Y yo que pensé que ya éramos novios-al escuchar de mis labios aquel titulo pude notar como sonreía aun más.

-Me encanta que lo digas-dijo tirando de mi, acercándome a él en un flojo y tierno abrazo. Beso mi mejilla- Lo que pasa con nosotros Rose, es que no me dejaste llevarte cuando salíamos ahora que todos lo saben, pensé que quizás…

Sonreí y bese su mejilla asintiendo- Esta bien, me pondré linda para una cita en el salón de té de Madame Pudipie. Ahora ve con los demás, diviértete un rato, yo estoy cansada.

Lorcan dudo un rato pero luego de un par de besos tiernos se fue y yo seguí mi camino a mi sala común para ir a dormir.

Solo una hora abría pasado cuando una compañera subió y me dijo que fuera de la sala común Albus me estaba esperando. Sorprendida por eso cubrí mi remera de dormir con mi saco y me apresure al pasillo para encontrar a mi primo hablando con Lys, al verme decidieron dejar la charla para más tarde, el hermano de mi novio entro dándome una sonrisa y yo me acerque a Albus.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunte pasando una mano por mi cabello peinándolo por las dudas.

-No realmente, había pensado en que mañana me acompañaras a Honeydukes y Zonko, necesito comprar algunas cosas. -Fruncí mis labios- Se que lo digo de último momento pero no tomara mucho tiempo- lo vi dudar ante mi cara- ¿ya tenias planes Rose?

Suspire y pensé un rato que podría hacer.

-Si-dije finalmente- ¿No puedes ir con Malfoy?

El negó- Se verá con una chica en Las tres escobas.-me alivie de saber que no iría a donde yo.-Si tienes planes podemos pasar luego de lo que tengas que hacer.

-No lo sé Albus, sabes que si me lo hubieras dicho más temprano…

Su cara se volvió esa tierna y triste que ponía para conseguir lo que quería, nada justo de su parte, luego de más diálogos entrecortados por mi parte buscando que no insistiera me rendí...

-Bien, me pasaras a buscar luego de mi cita con Lorcan en el Salón de té de Madame Pudipie, iremos y compraremos lo que quieres y luego volveré a Hogwarts con Lorcan ¿sí? –El asintió sonriente-Y ahora telas arreglaras con él, porque está viniendo justo por el pasillo-dije con tranquilidad, solo que Albus dejo de sonreír al escucharme.

Me despedí de mi novio y de Albus, dejándolos a ellos arreglar las cosas para el día siguiente.


End file.
